Cazadora de Demonios
by I.ProOmise
Summary: Dicen que la calma precede a la tempestad. Se creyó que después de derrotar a Artemisa las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Pero no sólo se debe acabar con los monstruos y las brujas ¿Verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, dos por ahí son de Aedora, uno de Makisotu Douraji :3 y los que sobran son míos!(:

Wiiiii! I'm Back *Música épica* xDD sip, después de taaaanto tiempo sin hacer nada, pero me han sucedido tantas cosas que la verdad en lo último en lo que pensaba era en ponerme a escribir.

Aunque ya ya, aquí estoy de nuevo y comencé a publicar hoy para que Maki me dejara de molestar e.e SII MAKI! no quiero reclamos si no actualizo pronto porque será tu culpa :P

De verdad espero que les guste o podría matarlos n.n

Bueno lean y ya!

* * *

**CAZADORA DE DEMONIOS**

Capítulo 1

-¡Esto es tan aburrido!- se quejaba Selphie.

-Debimos acompañarlos- secundó Zell.

-Ya saben lo que dice Squall: "Llevar tantos SeeD no es necesario, sólo unos cuantos son suficientes"- habló Quistis, imitando a la perfección el tono del castaño.

Los tres rieron. Sentados en su mesa de siempre, cerca de la ventana, la entrada estaba frente a ellos y desde ahí podían observar a la perfección quien entra y sale del lugar.

-Ahí vienen los chicos.

Se giraron a la puerta y vieron el transitar de Irvine, Squall y Rinoa hacia la fila para ordenar comida. Tomaron sus respectivas charolas y se sentaron con los demás.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Excelente, están frente a dos nuevos SeeD- contestó con orgullo.

-¡Felicidades!- gritó la pequeña y levantándose de su asiento, abrazó a Irvine desde atrás por los hombros.

-A decir verdad, todos estuvieron muy bien- decía Squall con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cuántos pasaron el examen?

-Por el momento, sólo cuatro. Aún no hemos deliberado si aceptaremos a alguien más. Son: Rinoa, Irvine, Seifer y otra chica que viene de intercambio desde el Jardín de Galbadia.

-¡Hey! La conozco, seguro- habló con tono pícaro.

-Irvine…

-Admiren al nuevo mejor SeeD de Balamb- dijo una voz desde atrás.

-Seifer…- saludó Rinoa con voz monótona.

-Con razón comenzaba a oler a azufre.

-¿Si gallina? Pues deberías bañarte más seguido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Zell, levantándose furioso de su asiento.

-No me gusta repetir- volteó la cara, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un…

-¿Terminaron? Seifer, se te ha dado la oportunidad de volver después de todo lo que ha pasado, de nuevo perteneces al comité disciplinario. Y tú Zell ¿No te parece que ya están bastante grandes para continuar con esto?

Los dos rubios se miraron y después agacharon la cabeza. Por increíble que pareciera, Seifer estaba mejorando poco a poco su actitud, tratando de ganarse la confianza de sus nuevos camaradas, aunque su arrogancia innata permanecía en él.

-Bueno jefe, vamo' a comer- dijo Trueno para romper el silencio.

-AFIRMATIVO

Los miembros del comité disciplinario se alejaron de la mesa y tomaron fila para comprar sus alimentos. Quistis siguió con la mirada todo el recorrido que hicieron, cuando Seifer estuvo instalado, levantó la vista y le regaló un guiño que hizo sonrojar a la chica, rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-¿Quistis pasa algo?

-No… Nada, todo perfecto Rin- contestó ansiosa.

-¿Entonces si irás con nosotros a festejar?

-Sí, por supuesto- sonrió forzadamente.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a las ocho en el estacionamiento. Me voy al despacho a terminar unos asuntos antes del entrenamiento con Maki.

-Te llevas muy bien con él.

-Digamos que en cierta forma me recuerda a mí.

Se levantó de su asiento, besó los labios de su chica, se despidió de los demás y salió de la cafetería.

-Voy a Balamb a ver a mamá.

-Te acompaño, hermano.

Irvine y Zell también salieron de ahí. Poco a poco, la cafetería se fue vaciando, hasta que las tres chicas se quedaron solas. Selphie lanzó miradas furtivas a su alrededor y cuando se aseguró que nadie podía escucharlas, abordó a la indefensa rubia.

-Cuéntame todo con detalle.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó aturdida.

-Vamos, no te hagas la inocente. Sabemos que algo sucede con Seifer- acusó Rinoa.

-Yo... No, no es cierto.

-Pero mueres de ganas de que suceda.

-No… ¡Ya déjenme en paz!- gritó exasperada y salió corriendo. Iba sin fijarse y empujó a una chica que iba entrando al lugar.

-¡Oye ten más cuidado salvaje!- gritó en su dirección.

La muchacha, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban las otras dos y ocupó el lugar que había sido de la rubia.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué le hicieron a Quistis?- dijo apuntando hacia atrás.

-Pues lo de siempre, no suelta prenda con lo de Seifer- contestaba Selphie con frustración.

-Por cierto Mid, saldremos a festejar los resultados de los exámenes ¿Quieres venir?

-Si hay alcohol cuenten conmigo.

-Nos reuniremos a las ocho en el estacionamiento.

-Perfecto ¿Qué harán ahora?

-No sabemos, por el examen tendemos la tarde libre- contestó Rinoa.

-¿Vamos a entrenar?- preguntó la oji-verde con una sonrisa.

-Yo paso.

-Yo igual. Pero Squall y Maki está ahí, quizá puedas unirte.

-Trato hecho. Me largo- se levantó y se fue corriendo a la zona de entrenamiento.

Había pasado un año desde la lucha contra la bruja Artemisa. Las cosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. El director Cid había regresado a la dirección del jardín junto con su esposa Edea. Squall mantenía su puesto de comandante.

Se había logrado una nueva tregua con el Jardín de Galbadia y debido a la "Lágrima de la Luna", los SeeD compartían las misiones de Esthar con el Jardín de Trabia para recaudar fondos y reparar un poco el daño causado.

Timber había logrado su independencia después de muchas reuniones y acuerdos para firmar un tratado con el nuevo presidente. Todo estaba relativamente en calma.

,,,,,,,,,,

Mid se detuvo frente a la puerta de la Zona de Entrenamiento, su corazón latía frenético. Jamás había logrado conseguir controlar la emoción que le causaba estar en ese lugar.

Se dio un rápido vistazo, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio y contaba con lo necesario para emprender su aventura. Una vez comprobado todo, empujó las puertas con fuerza para abrirlas.

Caminó sigilosa, escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos, buscando a su alrededor alguna pista de sus "enemigos". Se subió en un árbol y siguió su búsqueda.

-Bingo- susurró.

Los chicos se encontraban a unos metros de su posición, se quedó unos minutos observando el entrenamiento. Las chispas se hacían presentes en cada ocasión que las armas chocaban. Los ojos de Mid se abrieron al máximo.

De nuevo se sintió presa de la emoción y de un salto bajó del árbol para unirse a la batalla. Desenfundó sus katanas y corrió gritando como poseída en dirección a los muchachos, que al percatarse de su presencia, dejaron a un lado su lucha y se prepararon para recibirla. A unos cuantos pasos del enfrentamiento, la tierra tembló rápidamente y frente a ella, detrás de Squall y Maki, apareció un monstruo.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- gritó Squall.

La bestia, de color rojo, ojos azules, alas de murciélago, cuernos retorcidos y cuerpo de simio, rugió con fuerza y se lanzó al ataque. Los tres se dispersaron a su alrededor y atacando juntos, hacían retroceder poco a poco aquella extraña fiera.

-Maki, Mid, necesito que me ayuden a que descubra su torso para poder matarlo de una vez.

-¡No me des órdenes!- renegó Mid.

-Sólo hazlo ya- le regañó Maki.

Mid lanzó un bufido y con coraje, dirigió su atención hacia el brazo derecho y comenzó a cortarlo. Maki por su parte, atacó el brazo izquierdo. Cuando el pecho estuvo libre, Squall corrió y clavó con fuerza su sable en el corazón. Pero para su desgracia, el simio no murió, sino al contrario, enfureció aún más. Tiró un manotazo y mandó a Mid y Squall a volar lejos.

El pelinegro se giró para comprobar el estado de sus compañeros, bajando su guardia lo suficiente para que el hocico del monstruo se acercara demasiado. El chico se dio cuenta de su error y sólo pudo atinar a colocar su katana entre sus rostros, empujando los enormes colmillos. El forcejeo era bastante complicado y cuando el muchacho iba perdiendo terreno, se escuchó el sonido de una flecha brillante cortar el viento e impactar en la cabeza de la bestia, que cayó muerta y después se volvió cenizas.

Maki buscó la procedencia de la flecha pero a su alrededor no había nadie excepto sus compañeros que comenzaban a levantarse del suelo. _"Extraño" _pensó.

-¡Eso estuvo de lujo!

-Ya Mid, vamos a la enfermería que no podemos ir así a la fiesta.

-Con permiso.

-¿No irás, Maki?

-No, gracias.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estaremos en la playa de Balamb.

-Ya… Vale- contestó a medias el pelinegro para dar vuelta e irse a su habitación.

-Vámonos ya comandante.

La pareja también emprendió el camino hacia la enfermería para prepararse.

,,,,,,,,,,

Un lujoso coche se detuvo frente a una gran escalinata. La puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a un hombre canoso de mediana edad, por la puerta de atrás se bajó una mujer de largos cabellos negros. La pareja se reunió en el principio de las escaleras y las subieron tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a final, observaron el enorme templo que se alzaba ante ellos, su techo de tejas color ladrillo, pequeñas capillas colocadas a su alrededor y al centro una linda fuente de cantera. Del templo principal salió una mujer vestida con una túnica extraña. Su expresión de fría indiferencia no cambió aún después de haber reconocido a los visitantes.

-Señor Kramer- saludó.

-Buenas tardes… Su hija es ahora una SeeD.

-Me da gusto, así será más fácil que cumpla su misión- dijo con el mismo tono.

-Esperábamos contar con más ayuda.

-Ella es capaz de hacerlo bien. Director, le he dicho que usted no puede conseguir reclutas para este tipo de actividades. Nuestros chicos no son soldados, fueron elegidos por Hyne para realizar sus misiones. Permití que mi hija se cambiara a su jardín, pero será todo lo que haré.

-Usted también necesita de nosotros.

-No más de lo que cree… Ahora si me disculpa, debo volver con mi hijo. Con permiso- dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

-Esa mujer es tan chocante- comentó Edea.

-Bueno, esperemos que la muchacha pueda ayudarnos antes de que todo se salga de control y termine en tragedia.

-Así será, cariño- le dijo para alentarlo.

-Bueno volvamos al jardín, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Subieron al vehículo y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

* * *

Review porfitas n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FFVIII pertenecen a Square-Enix, dos por ahí son de Aedora, uno de Makisotu Douraji :3 y los que sobran son míos.

n.n Notitas:

**Pokemona: **Que transparente ni que nada e.e si no te lo hubiera dicho ni cuenta te habrías dado, así que shh... los peleoneros, Zell es el que tiene el tatuaje en su rostro (el novio de Ivanna, recuerdas? xDD)

**Aedora: **Bueno, bueno a todas nos encanta el chisme y más si es sobre muchachos jajaja Mid es hiperactiva, pensé en ponerla a comer algo pero dije naah que flojera xDD mi simio deforme O: déjalo es mio y no te lo presto e.e

**Makisotu Douraji: **Capitulirijillo e.e me gustaría saber cuáles son tus teorías y claaro todos sabemos que Mid es una salvaje xDD y haré los capis de acuerdo a como mi mente me lo permita, tu sabes lo que ha pasado, se me va los hilos y no logro recuperarlos tan fácil T.T

ya ya pues e.e lean

* * *

Capítulo 2

-¡Squall, no quiero ir hacia allá!- gritaba Mid aterrada.

-Necesitamos que te revisen, lo más seguro es que necesites unas cuantas puntadas en la rodilla- le decía el castaño mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos.

-Pero, pero… me va a regañar.

-¡Vamos!- jalaba con más fuerza.

-Además fue tu culpa, tú caíste sobre mi pierna- le recriminaba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Por eso vamos a la enfermería.

El sensor de la puerta los detectó y se deslizó hacia un lado, abriéndoles camino. Kadowaki estaba sentada frente a su escritorio como siempre, con un libro en las manos. Levantó la vista y lanzó un suspiro cansado.

Se levantó de su asiento y sacó con calma los materiales de curación. La pelinegra aguardaba en silencio, con la mirada gacha y los brazos ocultos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? Siéntate ahí.

Durante ese momento, el silencio reinaba, Squall aguardaba su turno recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mid por su parte, estaba sentada en la camilla de revisiones, se sentía ansiosa. Algo extraño sucedía, ella no se parecía a la doctora que conocía. Permaneció así unos minutos más hasta que explotó.

-Por favor apiádese me mí y dígame algo. ¡No se quede callada porque es mucho peor!- gritó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

La mujer mayor sonrió internamente, su castigo psicológico estaba funcionando.

-Estas lista, querida. Ahora Squall ven acá.

La pelinegra no daba crédito a sus palabras. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y se quedó ahí colgando.

-Aquí todos están locos. Me largo de aquí- resopló y se fue a su cuarto.

Quince minutos después de las ocho de la noche, nueve jóvenes se dirigían a las costas de Balamb, Selphie y el comité estudiantil habían organizado una fiesta en la playa, para salir de los estatutos tradicionales de las celebraciones.

Se había conseguido un poco de tranquilidad por los alrededores. Los monstruos ya no se acercaban hacia los lugares donde había concentraciones de personas.

La zona que habían elegido era bastante amplia. Al principio de todo el lugar, estaban el bar y la barra, fabricados de bambú. Mid en cuanto logró ver asientos desocupados, arrastró a su compañero pelirrojo, Izaskun, para tomar unos tragos.

Meiko y Zell se acercaron a la zona de baile y se unieron a los otros chicos que se movían al ritmo de la música. La pequeña de cabellos cobrizos tenía buena forma de bailar, impresionando a su compañero.

-Gracias por salir de la biblioteca y venir conmigo. Por cierto, tu cabello suelto se ve hermoso- le dijo alzando la voz para que se escuchara por encima del bullicio, con un ligero sonrojo.

La chica también se ruborizó y le dio un suave y cálido beso en los labios y después siguieron bailando.

Irvine observaba a su alrededor todas las decoraciones, los globos coloridos, las lámparas naranjas que colgaban de delgados cables que se cruzaban entre sí, las chicas que se encontraban hacia allá pero algo lo detuvo, la mano de Selphie fuertemente entrelazada en la suya, levantó la vista y la observó mientras ella daba algunas instrucciones a sus auxiliares. Su corto cabello castaño le caía a los hombros, esta vez había conseguido domar esas putas rebeldes, dándole un aire de mayor edad pero sin perder ese infantilismo que la caracterizaba. Se observó también a sí mismo, tenía lo que deseaba: su físico, sus amigos y una chica a la que amaba, entonces ¿para qué buscaba más? Bueno de cierta manera, no podría cambiar de un día para otro.

-Acabo de tener una epifanía- le dijo a Selphie al oído y sonrió al ver como se estremecía ante su cercanía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y apretó más el agarre de sus manos.

-Vamos también a bailar.

Quistis se acercó a la barra, pero se sentó alejada de Mid e Izaskun y pidió una cerveza oscura, no tenía ánimos de pensar en nada, sólo en el áspero sabor de su bebida.

-Así que te gustan las bebidas fuertes. ¿Me puedo sentar?

La rubia abrió los ojos al máximo y su corazón se aceleró, tragó saliva y se regañaba mentalmente por reaccionar de esa manera, buscaba un tono casual para que no se descubriera lo que causaba en ella. Escuchó un carraspeo y volvió a la realidad.

-Por supuesto, Seifer.

Cuando el chico estuvo instalado, pidió un Whiskey con hielo. Los dos se quedaron ahí en una "charla casual".

Squall y Rinoa por su parte, decidieron alejarse un poco del ruido y se fueron a sentar sobre unas rocas irregulares que encontraron por el camino para observar los fuegos artificiales. Permanecieron así un largo rato, hasta que unas carcajadas y chillidos hicieron que Rinoa centrara su atención hacía el lugar de donde provenía tanto alboroto.

-Squall, mira- dijo apuntando hacia un lugar.

En la barra se podía observar a Mid y Seifer bebiendo, al parecer habían empezado una competencia para ver cuál de los dos podía beber más alcohol. A la derecha del rubio se encontraba Quistis, con una de sus manos sobre su frente, como si estuviera avergonzada, y a la izquierda de Mid, Izaskun la animaba y elogiaba a que siguiera así.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Squall negando con la cabeza.

,,,,,,,,,,

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche y Maki se encontraba deambulando por el jardín, había tenido una pesadilla y se había levantado de su cama para intentar despejar su mente. Todo se encontraba tranquilo a pesar de estar entre semana. Quizá se debía al examen SeeD.

-Cierto, los chicos dijeron que se irían a festejar.

Caminaba despacio, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que unas manchas en el suelo captaron su atención.

-¿Sangre?

Se formaba un verdadero camino, gota tras gota, lo que fuera había tomado dirección hacia los dormitorios.

-Este olor es familiar ¿De dónde lo conozco?

Se apresuró para seguir la pista, el líquido estaba fresco, no tendría más de unos minutos. Se movía sigilosamente para evitar ser descubierto por algún guardia.

Fue cuando la vio. Una chica de largos cabellos ondulados caminaba erráticamente, debía tener una gran herida ya que la sangre recorría en varios hilillos su brazo derecho. Jamás la había visto por ahí.

Por una extraña razón, sintió el impulso de seguirla para asegurarse de que llegara a su habitación sin ser vista, aunque resultaba realmente imposible, tomando en cuenta toda la sangre que había perdido.

La siguió a una distancia prudente, despacio, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, la perdió de vista y desesperado apresuró sus pasos, giró y se sintió mareado, su espalda dio contra la pared. Parpadeó confundido. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ahora era amenazado por la chica, que colocaba con firmeza un cuchillo contra su garganta.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cómo supiste que te seguía?

-¿Estás bromeando? Tu sangre de demonio te delata, puedo sentirte en la distancia.

-Bien, entonces sabes que no es necesario nada de esto- Maki comenzaba a molestarse.

La chica lo soltó y sonrió, pero comenzó a sentir dolor de nuevo y su cara se transformó. El muchacho hizo ademán de tocarla pero ésta no se lo permitió.

-Sólo vete- susurró.

Maki se giró y comenzó a andar sobre sus pasos, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer. Se sentía molesto, molesto por ser amenazado, pero sobretodo, se sentía enojado por preocuparse por una desconocida que quizá muriera si no recibía atención médica pronto. Cuando iba a medio pasillo, escuchó un ruido sordo. Al dirigirse hacia el lugar, se encontró con la chica, tendida boca abajo sobre el frío piso.

-Sabía que esto sucedería- murmuró para sí, tomó a la muchacha en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.

La doctora Kadowaki los recibió y le indicó la habitación en la que dejara a la chica para proceder a examinarla. Cuando terminó y salió a dar el informe, no había nadie para recibirlo. Se encogió de hombros y regresó a su escritorio.

El pelinegro, caminaba de regreso a su habitación y fue entonces cuando recordó de dónde era ese olor. La Zona de Entrenamiento. El monstruo extraño. La flecha.

Debido a los acontecimientos, lo más probable es que la chica fuera descubierta al día siguiente y quizá la expulsaran. Si eso sucedía, no podría obtener las respuestas que quería. Se recargó en una de las paredes a pensar. ¿Qué opciones tenía?

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- refunfuñaba en la oscuridad.

Después de pensarlo por un breve lapso, decidió que ayudaría a la chica y comenzó a borrar los rastros de sangre que antes había dejado.

-Y lo más probable es que cuando despierte y se dé cuenta de esto, no me lo agradecerá, es una malagradecida- susurró- Ni siquiera la conozco. ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?

Bueno, la verdad es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ser ruda. La chica estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

-Debe ser lástima, sí, es sólo eso- se dijo a sí mismo -Pero tendrá que darme explicaciones después.

Una vez que terminó con su tarea, se detuvo a observar los resultados, y sonrió satisfecho. Observó su reloj, las dos de la mañana. Bostezó.

-Bien, me iré a dormir. Ya hice mi buena acción del día.

Se metió a su habitación y se resguardó bajo las sábanas, afortunadamente para él, comenzó a sentirse soñoliento tan pronto como descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Decidió que a la mañana siguiente, iría a la enfermería para hablar con la misteriosa muchacha.

,,,,,,,,,,

Una luz demasiado blanca le obligó a abrir los ojos. Se sentía desorientada ¿Dónde se encontraba? Paseó la vista por la habitación, paredes y cortinas blancas, al igual que las sábanas, desde su posición alcanzaba a ver una mesa metálica, con indumentarias para curaciones. De pronto, un dolor le cruzó desde la clavícula hasta el codo. Se enderezó buscando aminorar el dolor.

-Ugh. La enfermería del jardín.

-Me alegra que ya despertaras cariño- murmuró Kadowaki desde la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué tal está mi brazo?

-Tienes una gran herida, tuve que darte doce puntadas. Perdiste mucha sangre. Te encontró un SeeD, Maki ¿Lo recuerdas?

-El chico demonio- susurró inaudiblemente- Creo que sí, gracias y…

-Buenos días- interrumpió una voz.

-Los dejo solos- dijo la doctora- No la canses mucho, como puedes ver, aún está bastante pálida.

La muchacha seguía con recelo los movimientos del joven, sus ojos violetas reflejaban desconfianza. Maki dudó un poco pero al final decidió sentarse en la silla cerca de la cama.

Silencio.

-Deja de mirarme así, no voy a atacarte ni…

-Gracias… Podrías haberme dejado ahí pero no lo hiciste- colocó su mano sobre la de él.

Maki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba aquello.

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto. No te iba a dejar ahí tirada, arruinando los detalles del piso- contestó retirando su mano.

-…Eres… un grosero.

-Y tú una pedante agresiva ¿No te enseñaron que no debes amenazar a las personas?

-Estaba herida y además me seguía un chico demonio ¿Soy culpable por desconfiar?

Se miraron fijamente, retándose. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Pasaron unos minutos y ella suspiró cansadamente.

-Como sea, te debo una.

-Quiero que me expliques como lo supiste.

-No tengo por qué contestar eso.

-Dijiste que me debes una, págame.

-No te diré nada- contestó cruzándose de brazos en un gesto obstinado, lo que le provocó una punzada de dolor. Hizo una mueca.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí

-Escucha, voy a descubrirlo.

Se levantó de la cama, se giró hacia la puerta y levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

-Gracias de nuevo, Maki.

-Me debes una…-titubeó

-Soy Freya Thompson.

-Me debes una, Freya Thompson- dijo y se fue.

-Ya buscaré la forma de regresártela, chico demonio- se dijo para sí misma.

-Vengo a revisarte los puntos y cambiar el vendaje.

-De acuerdo.

-Estoy realmente sorprendida ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Yo… no recuerdo exactamente lo que sucedió- mintió.

-Bueno cariño tu herida ha sanado bastante bien, estoy sorprendida por el progreso. Parece que podrás irte hoy mismo, ya no necesitas la venda. Te traeré el alta.

-Eso es una excelente noticia- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sólo debes tener precaución, no vayas a forzar mucho tu brazo para que los puntos no se abran, así que ir a la zona de entrenamiento está prohibido terminantemente.

-Sí doctora, créame que es el último lugar en el que me gustaría estar. Además, mi arco se rompió.

Kadowaki le llevó los papeles a Freya y después de firmar su libertad, se dirigió a su habitación. Estando frente a la puerta se detuvo y golpeándose la frente dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el ala de SeeD. Había olvidado por completo que ahora la estaba reubicada. Buscó por el suelo algún rastro de su sangre, pero nada. Estaba segura de que la pared de enfrente tenía sus dedos marcados cuando dobló la esquina, buscando apoyo.

"_Bueno tampoco es para tanto. No te iba a dejar ahí tirada, arruinando los detalles del piso"_

Sonrió por el recuerdo. Al parecer, no sólo le debía una.

* * *

Review porfitas n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, dos por ahí son de Aedora, uno de Makisotu Douraji y los que sobran son míos!**

psst... psst... Habrá alguien con vida por aca!? .-.

Al fin después de mucho tiempo actualizó jijiji perdonen -.-' demasiados acontecimientos no me permiten concentrarme . Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta y les dejo esto ... no me importa si es cortito Maki y Pokemona! me costó mucho poder terminarlo e.e

Ay Aedora con tu canción xD Bueno, verás que no sólo se embriagaron por aquí e.e muajaja

Espero se confundan todos e.e

* * *

Capítulo 3

El sol ya había salido y dejaba entrar su resplandor por la ventana. Quistis abrió sus ojos azules y sintió cómo una suave brisa le acariciaba los hombros desnudos. Se estiró un poco pero se detuvo al percatarse que algo sujetaba su cintura.

Levantó la sábana y ahogó un grito. Temía voltear hacia su derecha porque sospechaba lo que encontraría. Sujetó la sábana y se levantó medio enredada en ella. Se vistió rápidamente, deambulando por la habitación para recoger sus cosas.

Su lacio cabello rubio le caía por los hombros, no se tomó la molestia de recogerlo, sólo se pasó los dedos por él para que no se notara tan desarreglado, levantó sus sandalias, respiró hondo y salió del cuarto, a la defensiva. Rogando porque nadie la descubriera.

Había conseguido cruzar toda el ala sin ser vista, a unos cuantos pasos más se hallaba la intersección, una vez ahí, estaría a salvo. Cuando se disponía a avanzar a su habitación, la asaltó un terrible mareo, soltó sus zapatos para sujetarse la cabeza que le palpitaba con fuerza, sintió que iba a caer pero entonces, una mano la detuvo.

-¿Resaca?- preguntó una chica castaña.

-Supongo- respondió cuando se sintió un poco mejor.

-¿Qué hacías…? Olvídalo, mejor ve a la enfermería o toma algo.

-Gracias. ¿Eres nueva? No recuerdo haberte visto antes- recordaría su rostro, todos habían pasado por sus manos.

-Sim, algo así- respondió en tono alegre- Bueno nos vemos.

Quistis se quedó un momento más ahí, se sentó sobre las baldosas y recargó su espalda en la pared. Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos acudieron a ella.

_Flashback:_

_Seifer se empinó el recipiente de cristal, pero a medio contenido, se giró hacia un lado y escupió todo el líquido sobre la arena. Esbozo una mueca de asco y dejo el vaso sobre la barra._

_-¡GANÉ!- grito Mid y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos ridículos con sus brazos._

_-Esa es mi chica- le dijo el pelirrojo._

_Mid se detuvo en seco y enrojeció, se giró hacia él con ceño fruncido. Izaskun comprendió lo que había dicho y comenzó a reírse, probablemente también estaba bajo los influjos del alcohol, o quizá solo fingía._

_-Soy l-la mej-mejorrr…- logró articular arrastrando las palabras, entre hipos. Se levantó de su butaca y se colgó al cuello de su amigo para irse de ahí._

_Quistis se había retirado unas bancas del bullicio, pero había permanecido atenta, esos espectáculos eran para admirarse. Observó el rostro decaído de Seifer ¿De verdad le dolía haber perdido en eso?_

_-Bueno, después de todo se trata del orgulloso y fanfarrón de Seifer, perder en cualquier aspecto es un desastre para él- se dijo a sí misma riendo._

_El rubio se giró hacia ella, se levantó y trastabillando se le acercó._

_-Vámonos de acá- le susurró seductoramente al oído, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda._

_-Estas ebrio- le contestó, alejándose._

_-¿Me vas a dejar aquí?_

_-Bien- dijo después de suspirar con resignación. Lo levantó y colocándose el brazo del chico detrás de los hombros, emprendieron camino de vuelta al jardín._

_-Ass…ssí d-de cer…ca te ves-s más linda._

_-Cállate. Estás ebrio._

_-¡Lo sé!- gritó para después reír a carcajadas._

_La chica rubia se quería golpear, en primer lugar no sabía por qué había accedido a cargar con Seifer. No era su niñera, ni su… novia… No eran absolutamente nada. Mientras más se aproximaban al jardín, más se lamentaba, maldiciendo internamente. Como pudo se dirigió a los dormitorios masculinos, casi arrastrando al bulto en el que se había convertido su acompañante._

_-Dame la tarjeta para abrir la habitación- le pidió frente a la puerta._

_-Si Quistis, si- balbuceó- se palpó el torso y los bolsillos traseros- No… sé dónde… quedó…_

_-No puede ser… Ven acá- comenzó a registrarlo y cuando por fin dio con la llave, la deslizó rápidamente por la ranura y una vez dentro, lanzó al hombre sobre la cama. _

_-Quédate ahí, hasta mañana- dijo ya en la puerta, preparada para salir._

_-¡NO! ¡QUISTIS! ¡QUISTIS! ¡NO!_

_-Detente, te escucharán. Se supone que no debo estar contigo._

_-¡QUISTIS!- insistía, gritando a todo pulmón y alejándose de las manos de la muchacha que trataban inútilmente de cubrir su boca._

_-Guarda silencio, por favor- suplicaba con voz queda._

_-¡QUISTIS! ¡QUISTIS!_

_-Maldito borracho- dijo entre dientes y sin pensar estampó sus labios sobre los de él._

_Era lo que Seifer secretamente esperaba, sabía que si la provocaba terminaría por ceder y que además, mantener su imagen era importante para ella como para permitirse caer en un escándalo como ser encontrada en el dormitorio de un chico. La sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, la arrastró a la camay se colocó sobre ella._

_La rubia sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, quizá el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto, nublando sus sentidos, embargándola de una extraña necesidad. Lo besó, se besaron. Pero no era suficiente, las caricias subieron de tono y parecía como si el termómetro fuera a estallar._

_La ropa les estorbaba, de pronto se sentían tan lejanos que luchaban por pegarse más entre sí. Probablemente mañana lo lamentarían, pero en ese momento daba igual, lo único que ambos deseaban era sentirse._

_Fin flashback_

Quistis agitó su cabeza con furia, luchando por eliminar esos recuerdos, se quería obligar a sí misma a olvidar la noche pasada. Se suponía que las cosas no debían suceder de esa manera. Al final, había caído en las redes de ese hombre soberbio. Se había entregado a él. Olvidaría todo, se alejaría de Seifer.

Repitiéndose eso, se puso de pie, su cabeza por fin dejo de dar vueltas y le permitió llegar a su cuarto, ducharse e ir a la enfermería por algunas aspirinas. Después se dirigió a la cafetería para tomar algo que también asentara su estómago.

Entró buscando a sus amigos, los vio en la mesa de siempre, estaban todos excepto Selphie, probablemente se encontrara en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se coló en la fila de alimentos y se hizo con un sándwich y un jugo de naranja, pagó y se fue a sentar con sus compañeros de aventuras. Depositó la charola sobre la mesa y una vez en la silla, se sujetaba la cabeza y removía la bebida con la pajilla desanimadamente.

-Pero que cara traes- dijo Irvine.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- contestó pesarosa.

-Algunos chicos dicen que te fuiste temprano, muy bien acompañada.

-Por supuesto que no, Rinoa ¿Por qué dices eso?- contestó entre risitas forzadas.

-¡Chicos! Miren a quién les traigo- gritaba Selphie, entrando precipitadamente a la cafetería, arrastrando a una chica con ella.

Todos se giraron, excepto el de cabello cobrizo, que estaba muy ocupado con su rosquilla. Sintió que se colocaban atrás de él y aguardó a que la pequeña comenzara a hablar.

-Ella es Freya, viene de intercambio.

-¿Tho… Thompson?

-Hola Kinneas, me alegra verte de nuevo.

-¿De verdad eres tú?

-Claro. Por cierto, Raiza te envía saludos y todo su amor- sonrió con burla.

-¿Ra… Raiza?- tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, esperando su reacción.

-Así que ya se conocían- dijo Zell de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto, Freya y yo tomamos clases juntos. Todas estaban loquitas por mí- un manotazo en la cabeza y una mirada asesina lo hicieron rectificar- Excepto ella.

-Sigues siendo el mismo cínico de siempre.

-Lo sé- rio con soltura- Dime, ¿Cómo está Ephraim?

La chica desvió la vista al piso y las comisuras de sus labios descendieron.

-Oh oh…

-No lo sé- sacudió la cabeza, recomponiéndose- La última vez que hablé con él fue hace tres meses, mucho antes de venir acá.

-Seguro está bien, recuerda que las malas noticias vuelan.

-Entonces es cierto que tus amigos son los niños del destino.

-Supongo que ya los conoces, pero te los presentaré directamente. Son Zell, Rinoa, Squall y Quistis- dijo señalándolos respectivamente.

-Tú eres la chica que vi saliendo de los dormitorios de hombres. ¿Fuiste con la doctora?- dijo refiriéndose a la rubia.

-Sí- contestó forzada, completamente sonrojada y mirando ferozmente a la ojivioleta- Gracias por la ayuda.

-No te preocupes.

-Pero te equivocas, en ningún momento estuve donde dices, sólo me encontraba mareada y por un momento me desubiqué- agregó rápidamente.

Rinoa y Selphie intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sospecha. Obviamente no se habían tragado ese cuento.

-¿Thompson puedo hablar contigo?- inquirió Irvine.

-Sim, claro.

Irvine se levantó de su asiento y junto con Freya salió de la cafetería.

-Esa chica me parece una metiche- renegó Quistis.

-Así que te fuiste con Seifer- susurró Rinoa con una risita.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- gritó Selphie emocionada.

-Chicas estamos en una cafetería- dijo Zell para acallarlas- Por cierto ¿Quién habría dicho que Irvine y Freya se conocen?

-Es algo normal, los dos vienen del mismo jardín- contestó Squall y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Tú sabías de ella.

-Obviamente Rinoa, al parecer se cambió de jardín por un mejor sueldo. Lo necesita para el tratamiento de su hermano.

-¿Es el tal Ephraim? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-No lo sé con exactitud, su madre es muy reservada, lo único que dijo es que sufrió un accidente y al ser responsabilidad de Freya, debe hacerse cargo de los gastos.

-Debe ser algo muy fuerte- dijo Selphie en tono triste.

-Entonces quizá podamos ayudarla nosotros- la animó Rinoa.

-Es una buena idea- convino Squall, para seguirles el juego.

,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- preguntó el chico de coleta, ofreciéndole el antebrazo que la muchacha aceptó con gusto.

Caminaban despacio, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia, bastante triviales, pero ambos sabían que llegado el momento, las cosas se pondrían serias de verdad. Se detuvieron en los jardines, cerca de un frondoso árbol que le brindaba la sombra a una pequeña banca.

-Las malas noticias vuelan- recordó ella.

-Me alegra de verdad que volvamos a encontrarnos aquí.

-¿No crees que el hecho de que esté en el Jardín de Balamb sea una mala noticia?

-Esas son tonterías- le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello- Lo arreglarás, siempre lo haces.

-No estoy segura Irvine; ahora son demasiado poderosos. Esto- le mostró la cicatriz de su brazo- Me sucedió ayer, un pequeño descuido y terminó atacando a algunos de tus amigos.

-Nunca dijeron nada.

-Recuerda que es un "Alto secreto"- respondió con amargura, imitando unas comillas con sus manos.

-¿Freya qué es lo que pasa?

-Yo…-comenzó dudosa.

-Estás aquí, arriesgando tu vida y también está involucrado el Jardín de Balamb, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

-De acuerdo- suspiró- Al parecer la tregua entre las dos tribus, los Kuzuri y los Yojiro, se ha roto. Ambos líderes están reclutando sus ejércitos para atacarse. Pero tú sabes que a las bestias no les gusta recibir y acatar órdenes y salen de las sombras para cazar humanos y alimentarse. Las cosas están totalmente fuera de control y yo no puedo permitir que masacren a la gente.

-Entiendo.

-Últimamente he estado viajando por todo el mundo para eso. Mientras sus fuerzas se incrementan, el espíritu de los chicos decae. Por eso es que Kramer y mi madre formaron esta alianza.

-Y tú te convertiste en SeeD por el sueldo- era más pregunta que afirmación.

-Pues… Sim. Mi hermano lo vale.

-Ven acá- la atrajo hacia él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro- Eres _"The Wind Breaker"_, tú podrás con ellos, además, seguro que nosotros te ayudaremos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó riendo- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Así es como te conocen.

-¿Es de verdad?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que debajo de esa capucha que usas no pueden ver la terrorífica sonrisa que esbozas cada vez que aniquilas algo. Todos creen que escondes tu rostro porque eres hermosa.

-Qué cosa tan más absurda. Pero jamás me vuelvas a decir así- le amenazó.

-¿No te gusta?

-No te diré nada, porque comenzarás a molestarme con eso- le sacó la lengua.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, me da mucho gusto que al fin sentaras cabeza.

-Quizá siempre estuve esperando volver a encontrarme con ella.

Se quedaron ahí, conversando sobre viejos recuerdos y poniéndose al corriente de lo sucedido; mientras que un chico se retiraba del lugar después de haber escuchado esa extraña conversación.

-¿Así que _"The Wind Breaker"_? Bueno no confío en ti- se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho de cabellos negros y una venda que cubría su ojo derecho, avanzando a su dormitorio, su refugio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Review porfitas n.n


End file.
